


Promoting International Unity

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 5 Things, International Relations, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, threesomes solve everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"five really unexpected threesomes that happened at go events"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promoting International Unity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KRIM (Krim)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/gifts).



1\. Waya's not sure how it happened. He would of thought that if he'd be dragged into a pissing match that ended up as a threesome, it would of been with the brat from China with Isumi dragged in as a judge, not with that Korean dick, Yeongha, but there's something about that infuriating smirk and Isumi's totally bigger anyway.

2\. Yashiro really hates that guy, Yeong-ha. Really hates him. So he's not sure how it ends up that he wakes up sandwiched in between Hikaru and Yeongha, although from the pleasant afterglow, he's not sure if he'll be able to say no to round two.

3\. Yang Hai had been angling to get Isumi into his bed. Rounding it out with Yeong-Ha was a bonus. It was all about international unity after all!

4\. Ogata, had been expecting to have someone in his bed, that night. Probably Ashiwara-kun. Maybe if he was lucky, Ashiwara-kun and one of Morishita's students, Saeki-kun. It was unexpected to not be able to find Ashiwara anywhere after, the after dinner socialisation, but such things happen.

All in all it wasn't unexpected to see a tossed and tumbled Ashiwara come out of Saeki's room, the next day when Ogata had been nonchalantly and coincidentally walking along the corridor. Ogata would of just struck it off as one of those things, except. Having a tossed and tumbled Yeongha following, laughing easily, coming out after as well, seemed a bit much.

5\. "Do you ever sleep in your bed at all?" Suyon, asks rolling his eyes.  
"But it's tradition!" Yeongha laughs. "Besides, I got you a present." He grins.  
"Uh no, that's ok." Suyon murmurs. "No, no, that's alright, I like my bed very much on it's own."  
"Really", says Yeongha slowly, with a leer, "Not even to share with Hikaru?"  
"!!!" was the response.


End file.
